A Yule Ball Experience
by MsNita
Summary: Very short story. Snape finds Savanah hiding away. How does he respond? Slight SnapexOC DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Harry Potter.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. Savanah is the _only_ character I have copyrights to. Enjoy slight SnapexOC

...

Snape allowed a smirk to escape onto his face as he allowed two more students to run in terror. It was typical and revolting how the students would pair off with each other and sneak away to "make-out" among other acts that were sure to follow. He spotted another carriage he was sure to have another pair of students and closed in.

He had put on his trade-mark scowl before jerking open the door with his wand at the ready. However, instead of a pair of shocked students, he found Savanah McGray staring at him with an uncharacteristically unamused scowl on her face. When she hadn't jumped him after seeing him for five seconds, Snape began to wonder why she wasn't inside or at least with another student.

He was about to scold her when he saw the bottle, but she stopped him, "Relax professor, it's just tea."

"Then do tell," he stated, sitting across from her, "why are you in here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, "No one asked me. So, I got this pretty dress, and no one to wear it for. Don't I live a charmed life?"

"So, you are drowning out your sorrows in tea?" Snape replied, "I suppose it could be worse."

Snape couldn't help but wince as she took another swig of her tea. He gazed down at the dress she mentioned, and "pretty" didn't quite seem adequate. It was a pale lavender chiffon evening gown. The billowing skirt was obviously a fishtail design, but the neck was a low V-neck and there were no sleeves. The bodice was adorned with gems that accentuated the basque waistline. It was indeed flattering, and a disappointment that he was the only one to have gazed upon it.

That's not right, he thought sternly as he got out. She appeared confused as he held out his hand. She knew he meant business as she took his hand after he cocked an eyebrow.

"It would be a shame to waste an opportunity like this just because no boy had the gumption to ask you to the dance," Snape replied, "If you don't have a partner, then I suppose I can take it upon myself to be one."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden," Savanah stated sarcastically.

With his wand still at the ready, it wasn't hard for him to send a shock to her rump. She yelped before shooting him one her dark glances that always sent shivers up his spine. He actually chuckled as they made their way to the ball room. He could barely remember the last time he chuckled, but she had been able to always catch him off guard.

Everyone stopped as they entered the ball room with her on his arm. He knew that his colleagues would most likely give him hell for this later on, but he figured that the female professors would find his act worthy of sweeping under the rug. Despite their being professors, they were still women, and could find some way to relate to Savanah.

On the other hand, heaven forbid, that Lucius find out about this. Savanah had landed on the Malfoy hit list after she severely rejected Draco Malfoy's advances. However, he couldn't see the boy anywhere. It was likely that he had already gotten bored and took off.

The students were already whispering amongst each other as they eyed the professor and student. He figured that they were preparing to confirm or even add to the rumors that have been going around. Both Snape and Savanah had been pulled aside due to these rumors. Snape went blood red in the face as he found out that there was a rumor of him having relations with her. He couldn't even sit through the possibility of hearing any possible details of said rumors.

He wasn't about to let that stop him now. Snape knew he had the true "belle of the ball," other girls be damned. He took her other hand, and slowly they began to waltz. Snape thought that her innocent doe-eyes were making him more nervous than her seductive gazes. She truly lit up as they began to spin. He never knew she was capable of ballroom dancing, but their moves were perfectly synchronized.

He thought it was his imagination, but as he looked again he could see Professor McGonagall smiling at him as if she knew. Even Professor Dumbledore seemed to have a bit of a peculiar spark in his eye. It was as he looked back at Savanah that he couldn't stop staring. It had been so long since he had seen a smile like that, no, he had never seen such abandonment in one smile before.

Perhaps, tonight... he thought, you might share such abandonment... or perhaps, I might keep you from turning into... me?

...

Snape: Really?

SP: What? I show that you really aren't a bad guy.

Snape: You do remember that I love Lily, right?

SP: -_-' Do NOT remind me...

(Alucard enters)

Alucard: When are you getting back to our story?

SP: Give me a moment! I have a life outside of you, you know.

(Alucard gives her a light smack across the back of the head to receive a backhand to the stomach)

Snape: I'll be taking my leave.

SP: Bye Snape! |D


End file.
